


Sleepover Tales

by needsmoresleep



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Best Friends being Best Friends, F/M, Post-Canon, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needsmoresleep/pseuds/needsmoresleep
Summary: VanTomi. Hitomi tells Yukari about her adventures in Gaea and Yukari reacts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story in 2012 and figured I'd post it here (it's on FF.net)  
> it's really nothing special, just yukari and hitomi being friends :D  
> minor edits made

Hitomi watched as her redheaded best friend's shoulders shook. She wasn't sure why Yukari was reacting the way she was. Usually, she was more outspoken and didn't keep quiet during a whole story, which is what had happened today. Had she not believed her story about Escaflowne, Gaea, the war? It did sound far-fetched, especially since she started to tell Yukari about it. It actually still amazed her how time worked with the whole occurrence. When she had come back from Gaea the first time, things had returned to the day before that fateful day.

When she had returned for good, which had been about two months ago, she had returned to Earth on the next night. Questions had been asked by both Amano and Yukari but her mother had been rather calm. It was as if nothing had occurred.

In fact, Hitomi hadn't told _anyone_ about Gaea.

Until today that is.

"Y-Yukari...? What's wrong?"

Yukari looked up and glared at her, which made her move back slightly. Never had she seen Yukari look so upset! Usually, they would have some friendly arguments about certain things, but fighting for real? Never.

"What's wrong?" Yukari mimicked, "What's wrong she asks!"

Hitomi frowned, "Why are you being this way? What's wrong?"

Yukari looked more serious now, which was hard to believe, especially since they were both clad in sleeping clothes, "You had _two_ guys Hitomi, _two_ guys that were in love with you!"

Yukari moved away from her and began a dramatic retelling of what she had just explained, "A beautiful knight, willing to protect you, even at the cost of his life! He was mortally injured because of his love for you! He had an illegitimate son of course, but that was before you two met...and he even kissed you and asked you to marry him!"

"Well...yes...but..." Hitomi fell silent as Yukari knelt down once again, both of their knees touching Hitomi's bed. Yukari grabbed Hitomi's hands.

"Then the prince of a land, right? Fanelia?" Hitomi could only nod, "He was the guy we saw at the track. He protected you time and time again: kidnappers, dragons, giants, the madman from that land...what was it called again?"

"Zaibach..."

"Yes! That! And you even figured out that you actually loved _him_!" Yukari waved dramatically, letting go of Hitomi's hands, "He came to get you from this world! You both confessed your love for each other!"

Hitomi couldn't help the blush that came to her face as she remembered the time in the forest. It had only been a hug and both her and Van's confession to never forget the other...

"And you did nothing!" Yukari exclaimed, now standing upright, her hands on her hips.

"Uhm, Yukari," Hitomi tried to interrupt her best friend but she wasn't letting up.

"You kissed this guy Allen. You also asked Amano to give you your first kiss, which he didn't because of certain circumstances, but that doesn't matter right now. What _does_ matter is that you didn't even kiss this Van guy!" Yukari glared straight at Hitomi.

Hitomi blushed deep red, "Well...he's...different..."

"How?" Yukari asked, a brow raised.

"Well..." Hitomi tried to think of something but nothing came to mind, except of course that she loved Van. It seemed more embarrassing to muster up the courage to even dare and kiss him, not that she hadn't wanted to. She had found herself staring at his lips on numerous occasions on their way back to Fanelia. After she had cleared up her mixed emotions, thoughts of being with Van and spending some time together had invaded her mind. But, just like Yukari had said, she had done nothing.

"See?" Yukari began once more, her eyes and tone softer now, "What if he thinks that what you feel for him isn't as strong? From what you told me, I think he liked you for quite a while. Hey! Is there a way you can see him? Or contact him?"

Hitomi's hand went to her pendant, or at least where her pendant used to be. She had given it to Van as a gift and now it rested around his neck rather than her own, "Yeah...or at least I think so."

"Great! I think you should tell him to come see you!" Yukari exclaimed.

Hitomi narrowed her eyes slightly. This seemed rather suspicious. She was sure she could just will her thoughts to reach him and he would feel her, just like how his thoughts had reached her on that day after school, "What for? And anyways, he's a prince - a king - and rebuilding his homeland, I don't think he'd have time to come see me."

The thought of him coming to her world made her heart skip a beat.

"Nonsense! I'm sure he would come!" Yukari countered, "Besides, I think your best friend has a right to meet your boyfriend."

Hitomi blushed once more, "He's not my boyfriend!"

Yukari rolled her eyes, "Of course he is, now call him!" she whined.

"No."

And so, Yukari constantly whined to Hitomi, willing her to call her beloved. In the end, and for only a while, the idea of calling him was discarded. Yukari continued to pester Hitomi on countless of other days.

* * *

On that night Van couldn't help but notice that the pendant Hitomi had given him had glowed with a warm hue. He smiled as he remembered those beautiful green eyes and silky brown hair.

Perhaps he would pay her a visit one day.


End file.
